The long-range goal of this project is to understand the mechanism of electron transfer and proton translocation in the succinate-cytochrome c reductase segment of the mitochondrial respiratory chain. The immediate goal is to purify and establish the mechanism of action of a newly discovered protein named oxidation factor, which is required for electron transfer in the cytochrome b-c1 segment.